


Torrid Tuesday #3

by Tkeyla



Series: Tkeyla's Torrid Tuesdays [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Torrid Tuesday prompt #3:</p>
<p>Never met you before and never going to see you again, so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torrid Tuesday #3

**Author's Note:**

> Not as torrid as I'd hoped. I feel like I should apologize for the lack of torridness?

“I didn’t order this,” Danny said when the bartender set a huge, blue drink in front of him, complete with a wedge of pineapple and a festive umbrella.  
  
“He did,” the bartender said, nodding toward the tall, dark haired man leaning against the far end of the bar. He was trying for casual but not succeeding, his body coiled and spring-loaded.  
  
“I see,” Danny said, looking at the drink before looking back up at the bartender.  
  
“He mentioned that his end of the bar has an excellent view,” the bartender said with a wink.  
  
“I bet it does,” Danny agreed, picking up his drink to take it where the man was standing. “Thank you,” Danny said, saluting the man with the glass.  
  
“You’re welcome,” the man responded. Danny’s trained eye took instant note of the eyelashes that didn’t stop, the muscles straining the man’s blue shirt, and the eyes that couldn’t decide what color they wanted to be.  
  
“Navy right?” Danny said, sipping the drink as the man took a pull from his beer.  
  
“Yeah,” he responded, measuring Danny as Danny did the same.  
  
“Assigned here?”  
  
“On leave,” the man corrected. The way he said it told Danny all he needed to know about how unhappy the man was about being in Hawaii. “You?”  
  
“My ex moved with my daughter to this sand covered hell hole,” Danny said.  
  
“Most people think of Hawaii as paradise,” he said, his laugh rich and more attractive then it had any right to be. Much like the man himself.  
  
“Most people don’t give up their jobs and their homes to move half way across the world,” Danny pointed out.  
  
“Yeah. Name’s Steve.”  
  
“Danny,” he responded, looking up again at him. “I’m flattered, I really am. But 95% of the patrons of this bar are straining their eyes humping you. Why me?”  
  
Steve laughed again, looking down at Danny. “You always this up-front?”  
  
“Pretty much.”  
  
Steve nodded at that. “I’m not interested in 95% of the bar. Some I know. Some I don’t want to know.”  
  
“Ah,” Danny said. “You’re looking for one and done.”  
  
“That a problem?” Steve asked.  
  
“How do you know you’re my type?” Danny asked, finally smiling up at this handsome stranger who he was thinking was about to be so much more.  
  
“You’re standing here,” Steve replied.  
  
“There is that,” Danny confirmed. “I also happen to be staying here until I find an apartment. Would you like to see the view from my room? It overlooks the most interesting parking lot.”  
  
“I love parking lots,” Steve said, putting his empty bottle down on the bar. “You have the necessities in this hotel room of yours?”  
  
“I’m interested in you but not that interested,” Danny told him as they went to the elevator. “If we were looking at more than one, I’d find those things.”  
  
“That’s fair,” Steve agreed, leaning closer than necessary when they were in the elevator. Danny liked the heat that radiated off of him, the way that he smelled, the way that he was built. There wasn’t anything about this stranger that Danny didn’t appreciate far more than he should.  
  
They didn’t bother with small talk as Danny led them down the hall and into his hotel room.  
  
“Nice digs,” Steve said, admiring the view from the balcony that was in fact mostly ocean.  
  
Danny shrugged, joining him in front of the sliding glass doors. “My ex’s husband’s paying.”  
  
“Conscience money?”  
  
“Something like that,” Danny said, turning to face him. “How long are you here?”  
  
“Only a couple more days,” Steve said, looking down at him. He slowly approached until he could cover Danny’s mouth with his own. The kiss was a slow exploration of tastes and sensations, both welcome and leaving them wanting more. Danny took hold of Steve’s well muscled arms, pulling him toward the bedroom. They managed to kiss and disrobe, their breath mingling as they refused to move apart.  
  
“Oh my,” Danny said when he got his first real look at all of Steve. “You are…wow.”  
  
“Thanks. I guess,” Steve laughed, leaning down to kiss Danny again. “You shouldn’t wear quite so many clothes. They don’t do you justice.”  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind next time I want to be hit on by a Greek God Army boy,” Danny said, guiding him to the bed.  
  
“Navy,” Steve corrected, crawling on top of Danny and enjoying the hard compact body under his.  
  
“Whatever,” Danny said. He couldn’t help but squirm when Steve shifted, kissing a trail of warmth down his body.  
  
Steve enjoyed the texture of the blond curls covering every inch of Danny, especially the thick patch at the base of his hardening erection. He buried his fingers in it as he licked up the side of Danny’s cock. “I’m going to blow you. That a problem?”  
  
“It’ll be a problem if you don’t hurry the hell up,” Danny said, raising his hips in encouragement.  
  
Steve smiled as he engulfed Danny, enjoying the feeling of fullness, the familiar yet new tastes. The sounds of encouragement coming from the top of the bed was also incentive to make it last as long as he could.  
  
“Dear God,” Danny said, one hand buried in his short cropped hair. “You learn this in the Navy?”  
  
Steve laughed around him, going up and down with expert timing, Danny unable to hold back. He came, the orgasm embarrassingly quick. But Steve didn’t seem to mind as he kissed his way back up.  
  
“My turn,” Danny breathed when he could, pushing Steve onto his back and returning the favor, Steve squirming and begging and panting. There may have been a few threats mingled in but Danny ignored them, concentrating on providing Steve as much pleasure as he’d received. “Mmm,” Danny sighed when Steve had come, the satisfaction for them both making their hearts race.  
  
As soon as Steve had caught his breath and his heart had slowed to nearly normal, he reluctantly left Danny’s overheated body and redressed in his blue shirt and cargos.  
  
“You have to go already?” Danny asked, watching his beautiful body until it disappeared from view.  
  
“I do,” Steve said. “I have to get back.”  
  
Danny nodded, looking up at him, the regret on Steve’s face a mirror to that on Danny’s. Not regret for what they had done but for what they could never do again.  
  
“All right,” Danny said. “Thanks again for the drink.”  
  
“Thanks for accepting it,” Steve said, leaning down for a last kiss before leaving without a backward glance.  
  
Five months later, Steve nearly shot Danny before he recognized him over the hood of the Marquis. There hadn’t been a day that he didn’t think about his one night stand with the blond stranger, regretting that he’d never see him again. He sure never expected to find him investigating his father’s murder.  
  
“Well,” Danny said as he slowly holstered his gun. “This is awkward.”  



End file.
